


Make It Quick

by captainafroelf



Series: Pietro and Nia [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Character(s), Closet Sex, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Jewish Character, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Romani Character, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/pseuds/captainafroelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro gets Tony's new intern out of the lab for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Quick

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, i am having a FANTASTIC summer vacation. i was really pissed about pietro's death in aou, so i've elected to ignore it and i wrote this. it's the love-child of sleep deprivation and thirst for aaron taylor-johnson.

There was a new girl in the Avengers Facility, Tony’s intern. Pietro had been watching her in secret, trying to get to know her from a distance. He learned a few things from his hiding places:

She was _very_ quiet. She never spoke to Tony unless spoken to or much higher than a whisper, which kind of freaked Stark out. They seemed to be getting along fairly well despite this.

She was _very_ intelligent. She wasn’t quite on Stark’s level yet, but she was catching up rapidly. Her knowledge of robotics was incredible.

She was also _very_ beautiful. It was the whole reason Pietro started following her around. She was a glowing brown skinned woman with long cobalt colored hair, a piercing in her nose, and curious brown eyes. She usually worked in tank tops and skinny jeans showing off her toned body. Whenever Pietro wanted a closer look at her, he’d run through the lab and back to his hiding place without her feeling anything besides a breeze.

There was one thing he didn’t know: Her name. Her damn name. He never managed to catch it because she was so quiet. He wanted to know her name so badly, he wanted to know her.

His system of creeping around worked for a few weeks, then he decided to have some fun with her. Now was the time to finally introduce himself, and he knew just the way.

Tony went to talk to Pepper about something a few floors up, the girl was reviewing plans for modifications to the Iron Patriot suit. Tony really trusted her as a second set of eyes.

Pietro was in his hiding place, watching her work. He was so excited to finally meet her. He stretched and ran past her desk, knocking her water bottle over.

She raised an eyebrow and picked it back up. “Why is there wind… in the basement?” She whispered to herself. She shook the question from her mind and went back to work. Pietro had to stifle a laugh.

He ran past her desk again, this time knocking over her water bottle and her pens. She rolled her eyes. “Once is weird, twice is a plot.” She put all of her stuff back on her desk and sighed. “It’s been a long day…”

She’d been listening to music, it was almost too good an opportunity to refuse. He ran around her chair and pulled out her ear buds. She stood up and looked around the room. “Either the wind has become sentient or you’re the Maximoff I haven’t met yet.”

He ran to her desk and sat on a chair in front of her with a gorgeous smile on his face. “Hello.”

She smiled back. “You did all this to say ‘hello’?”

“Why not make an entrance?”

She giggled. “Yeah, or you could have just said ‘hello’.”

“Where is the fun in that?”

“Well, hello, Pietro Maximoff.” She said, extending her hand for a handshake. He kissed it instead.

“Hello… Your name is?”

“Nia Miller.”

“Hello, Nia Miller.” Her name in his accent sounded so cute. She’d always found her name plain, forgettable. She felt the same way about herself.

He ran behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, startling her. “Jesus, Pietro…”

“Sorry, Nia.”

“It’s okay, I just get scared easily.”

“I do not mean to frighten you,” he said. “I want to talk.”

She noticed how absolutely hot he was, but tried not to focus on that too much. She was there to work, not flirt with Pietro Maximoff. “What do you want to talk about?” She asked him.

“I want to talk about you, of course!”

Nia turned off her music and tried to split her attention between Pietro and her work. “Ask away.”

“What do you do when you are not here?” He asked. “You are one of those people who takes their work home?”

She nodded. “Not much else to do there. I don’t really have friends.”

“Busy?”

“Yeah.”

“Your work must be important. You are like Stark?” He asked. “You do what Stark does?”

She shook her head. “I’m supposed to be learning from him, but my interest in robotics has a bit more to do with artificial intelligence like what JARVIS was.”

“Oh good, Stark and I don't get along well.”

Nia laughed. “You warm up to him when you’re stuck with him… in a basement… for hours.” She looked down at her feet. “He let’s me work without shoes, which is nice.”

“Yeah, but I never see you outside of here.” He stepped closer to her. “You want to get out of this basement?”

She shook her head. She really didn't want to risk getting fired. “Oh, um, I don’t know if I should.”

Pietro smiled again and honestly that alone was starting to persuade her. “It’s not a matter of what you should or shouldn’t do. It is a matter of what you want to do.” She bit her lip and thought it over. “I will make it quick, I promise. I only want to talk.”

“Why me?” She asked him. “Why talk to me?”

He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I am not good liar.” He admitted. “I just think you are beautiful.”

She felt so flustered. Even though blushing didn't show up on her darker skin, she could still feel the heat rising beneath her cheeks. "I, um, wow... I'm still kinda worried about... Wow, really? Me?"

He laughed. "Yes, I saw you in here one day and I couldn't take my eyes from you."

"This... Does not happen to me..."

"Will you come with me?"

"There's still a chance I'll get fired. This is an important internship."

"I will talk to Stark if things go wrong. Promise."

"You can't promise that."

"Too late." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the roof. "Welcome to the world, Nia."

After the shock of traveling four stories in ten seconds subsided, she examined her surroundings. "I've never been up here." She shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun and took in the sight of the trees around the facility and the agents training below, including Pietro’s sister Wanda.

"It's a shame, you are always stuck down there. Well, you're here now. We can finally talk."

They sat together. Nia sat facing him. She was being trapped by the blue in his eyes, that little glimmer of mischief in his smirk. She still couldn’t believe this was happening. They said odd things might happen on this job, but she never expected this.  

It was his first time looking directly at her face. He always wondered if she wore make up, and she did. She had dark circles under her eyes from hours of working, and these gorgeous long eyelashes. He couldn't look away.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"So are you."

“Not as beautiful as you.” He grinned. "So, tell me how you got this job."

"I just finished college last month. Um, I graduated from MIT with high honors. My professor knew Stark and got me the paid internship."

"It is what you want?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I love science and robotics, I just wish there were a way to make this job easier to get through some days."

“I could always come down there and mess around with Stark.”

Nia smiled at the offer. “I wouldn’t mind that, honestly.” She let out a deep sigh. “But I need this job.”

"I don’t think you do. You are very smart, from what I see." Pietro told her. "Your day is coming soon."

"Thank you, Pietro. That’s kind of you."

His eyes wandered her body, he watched her chest rise and fall as she took breaths, and her eyes wander towards the scenic view. He wanted her, he _definitely_ wanted her. "I do have one idea for making this easier until then." He said. A smile spread across his face. "I think you may like this too."

"What is it?"

"Let me show you."

He stood up and scooped her in his arms again and, next thing she knew, they were in a storage closet. There was just enough space for what Pietro had in mind.

He held her against the wall with his hands on her hips. The way he was looking at her made her feel desired, wanted, hungered for... "You can tell me to stop.”

"You've been wanting to do this for how long?" She asked.

"Since I first saw you." He leaned down, his lips just barely brushing hers. His hands roamed her thighs. “Do you want me, Nia? I will not continue unless you say so.”

Her lips parted to respond and nothing but heavy breath came out. The rational response was to say ‘no’. The problem was that she didn’t feel like being rational. The man holding her was far too desirable for her to act rationally.

“I want you Pietro," she said.

“I was hoping you would.”

Suddenly, as if she’d pulled a switch, Pietro lifted her legs around his hips. He pressed his lips to her’s, holding her by the back of her neck. The kiss was so rough, so passionate. If he wasn’t in such a rush he would take his time, but he’d have to save the slow stuff for later.

His lips travelled from her lips to her jawline. The hand that wasn’t holding her up roamed underneath her shirt and over her breasts.

She pointed over to a tower of boxes on the other side of the closet. “We could do it there.”

He turned and saw where she was pointing and put her down on the box, allowing him the use of both of his hands. He leaned into her ear and whispered, “You are so smart.” He tugged on her ear with his teeth while he used his speed to take her tight jeans off. “My apologies, we don't have time to do much, but you have no idea how much I want to hear my name from your quiet lips."

“Please...”

He chuckled and got down on his knees, sliding her panties off and pulling her legs over his shoulders. “I do want to see you again after this.” He said, kissing her inner thighs. “We could go to dinner.” At this point, she was so intoxicated by the feeling of his lips so close to where she wanted them most that all she could do was nod.

Her breath hitched when he ran his tongue across her for the first time. She looked down to see him staring back. He watched her expressions change as his tongue lapped against her wetness. Pietro was eating her like she was his favorite flavor of ice cream.

She moaned and tangled her fingers in his silver hair. “Yes, fuck…”

He circled her entrance with his index finger while he licked and sucked at the area around her clit. He slowly pushed his finger inside of her. She could feel the pleasure in her stomach. He pumped in and out of her as deliberately as he could.  Once she was ready, Pietro slipped a second finger into her. She dug her nails into the box and the corners of Pietro’s mouth twisted into a cocky grin.

He pulled his mouth away and licked his wet lips. “You know this power has it’s… advantages.” She bit her lip and looked down, wondering just what he meant. He started to lick her again, this time focusing his speed on his tongue and fingers, becoming a human vibrator.

She gasped and her grip on his hair tightened. “YES!” He watched her throw her head back, moving her hips towards him. There was no doubt someone could hear them, hear him pleasuring her, and her moaning and screaming as if this was the greatest experience she’d had in her life. They couldn’t care less.

Once he started focusing on her clit, it was all over. She was so close it was almost disorienting. The climax building her core was making her shake. She was panting and tearing holes in the box holding her up.

“PIETRO!”

He sped his fingers up as fast as they could go. Within a few moments, she finally released, he felt her tighten around his fingers. Her orgasm sent waves of heat and pleasure through her body. Pietro stopped vibrating to lick her juices as they dripped down her thighs.

As she came down from her haze she smiled. “Okay… wow.”

“You liked it?” He asked.

“You need to ask?” She caught her breath and he handed her jeans and panties over to her. “Thank you, such a gentleman.”

“A lady deserves a gentleman.” Once she was dressed, he pulled her into his arms. “Are you free this Saturday?”

“I’m free every weekend,” she replied. “Do you want me to meet you here?”

“No, no, no, this is your place of work. I’ll run to your place.”

“Cool.” She kissed him, gently this time. “Speaking of work, I should probably be getting back.”

“I’ll get you back.” He picked her up and carried her back down to the lab. Tony wasn't back yet. “Nothing to worry about."

She sat back at the desk and ran her hands through her hair. "Do you want my number or..."

"Yes, thank you."

She started writing her number and apartment address down when they heard the elevator coming down. When she finished writing it, Pietro grabbed it, kissed her on the cheek and immediately rushed up the stairs.

Tony walked out of the elevator with a bottle of water for Nia. "Long meeting, sorry, how'd you do holding up the fort?"

"It was cool."

She looked so distracted, so flustered. She kept playing with her hair and wriggling in her seat. Tony knew something happened. "Were you alone this entire time?"

"Yup. No one but me." 

He raised an eyebrow. "Right, okay..." 

She giggled and ran her fingers over where Pietro kissed her before he left. "Yeah..."

* * *

The next morning, Nia walked in and Tony greeted her at the entrance.

"Nia, your modifications were fantastic." He told her.

She smiled proudly. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"I like what you've done with the jets. I, naturally, added a little flair to it, but the functionality is all your work."

"It wouldn't be Tony Stark without a little flair."

"You're very right." He looked around the room as if he had a secret. “Okay, so, it’s only been less than a month and _technically_ I’m not supposed to offer positions to people, but… actually we can discuss this in the lab.”

“Mr. Stark you can’t be serious…”

“It’ll be great, you’ll have actual benefits, you could work with Helen Cho, I’ll beg people to fund your AI projects-”

“This is the most amazing thing-”

“Shh, we have to keep this in the lab. People get suspicious when I whisper.”

Pietro walked in with Wanda and smiled when he saw Nia. She smiled back. Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Oh brother, you didn't..." She whispered.

He nodded. "I did."

"Inside your mind, you and her..."

"Inside my mind _and_ outside my mind."

"Stark said interns were 'off-limits'."

"Stark knows nothing." Nia followed Tony to the elevator but looked back at Pietro and waved. He waved back. "Besides, I think something special could happen."

"You always think something special could happen..."

"No, no... This time is for real."

 


End file.
